THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style!
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome and Souta deliver a welcoming fruits basket to a house across the street...unfortunately for them, it's the same house that contains the Grudge. Oh crud. RUN KAGOME! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!
1. Day One: Wrong Movie

**AN:** PARODY TIME!!!

Please R&R (Read and Review, not Rest and Relax).

* * *

**THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style! **

Day One: Wrong Movie

**_-_**

**_-_**

It was a day like any other.

Kagome was back in modern times, eating her beloved Oden, studying for the latest calculus exam, talking to her friend on the phone, watching TV, and desperately trying to forget about her worries concerning the Feudal Era—that's our little 15-year old, multitasking like always.

:CHOKE:

"Sis, you shouldn't talk with a Daikon radish in your mouth."

"ARGH…Yuka, choking…GAH…again…RAAAGH…bye…" Kagome coughed, fell on her back and stopped moving, but not before turning off the phone—after all, phone bills were murder.

Souta continued eating while watching TV. The phone rang.

Kagome immediately sat back up as if nothing had happened and cheerfully answered, "What's up homey?"

_"Seven days…" _

"Sorry, could you speak up?"

_"…seven days." _

"Of what?"

_"…" _

"Oh. OH! Hey Samara. You got the wrong number."

_"…again?" _

"Yeah."

_"…so, you didn't watch a tape—" _

"No."

_"Damn. OK, sorry about that." _

"No prob."

_"And take care of that Bone Eater's Well of yours." _

What was with the undead girl and her obsession with Wells? "Will do."

_"Talk to ya later Kag." _

"I'm sure you will." Kagome hung up and laughed. "_Will _do. I'm sure you _will_. No pun intended. Ha, ha, I crack myself up."

"Honey?" Mama Higurashi called from the kitchen. "Could you and Souta take a traditional Welcoming Fruits Basket to our new neighbors? I'm cutting Grandpa's hair right now…my, what big ears you have Grandpa."

Kagome blinked and turned to Souta. "Someone actually moved into that haunted house?"

He shrugged. "I heard from Hitomi, who lives in the same apartment the neighborhood gossiper always hangs out at, that a foreign family moved in last week. Then I heard from ANOTHER classmate that they're moving out next week—"

"OK, I get it, you is connected."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"…teenage insecurities."

"Gotcha."

So the two lugged the ridiculous large, heavy, and overflowing basket down the Shinto shrine steps and past the streetlight to the barren stretch of no-man's-land, where grass refused to grow and even the sun seemed to pass over.

"I see dead people."

"That's just the cat lady, Souta." Kagome said as she examined the contents of the basket. "Why did Mom put a cucumber in here?"

"I think that's a pickle."

"Whatever. Look, we're here." They came upon a modest-sized house that was closed off by cement walls and overgrown shrubbery. "…or not. I think we're at the wrong place."

"N-no, this is it. Let's j-just leave this on the front steps." He stuttered, unable to hide his fear.

"Good idea." Kagome and Souta hurriedly walked past the open fence and ignored the ominous feeling and the sense of eminent doom. They leaned over the porch, set the basket down, pushed it to the door, and turned.

They heard the door open.

Kagome and Souta whirled around, like kids that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner, and stared into the face of one very blue, very naked boy.

Souta stared. "You…uh…missing some clothes?"

No response.

Kagome leaned down and whispered to Souta, "Maybe they're one of those nudist families."

Souta gawked and magically took out a legal pad and pen. "Note to self: Tell Hitomi."

The blue boy suddenly opened his mouth and made a really strange, really loud rattling noise. Kagome and Souta stayed still. For about 2 seconds.

They dashed out of there like two escaped convicts.

And when Souta and Kagome turned they saw dark, creeping tentacles chasing after them.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SOUTA! RUN LIKE MOM FOUND YOUR SECRET STASH OF OREOS!"

"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

"I MADE NO SUCH PROMISE!"

The two argued/ran for their lives all the way back to the shrine, where they made a quick stop to pray to all the gods of all the religions in the world plus Sponge Bob (just to be safe), and crashed into their house as if there was a tsunami behind them.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha said gruffly as he entered the hallway. "Hey, you two look like you've seen a—"

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Kagome and Souta sobbed and tackled Inuyasha to the floor. "SAVE US!"

"What in the seven hells?" Inuyasha gasped out as Kagome and Souta held his head in a painful double headlock. "Can't…breathe…GAH."

"He's turning blue! Blue!" Souta groaned and backed away. "We're too late!"

"We're cursed!" Kagome moaned and backed away as well. "What've we done? What'll we do?"

"Silver bullets!" Souta cried.

"Onions! Or was it garlic…"

"Silver crosses!"

"You mean wooden crosses?"

"Blood of a newborn baby unicorn!"

"…I don't think that's possible Souta…"

"Oh yeah, they're extinct."

_"What,"_ Inuyasha spluttered as he sat up, _"is going on?"_

So Kagome and Souta began an overly detailed and incredibly dramatic retelling of their close encounter of the third (or fourth) kind.

"And there were sharks!"

"With lasers!"

"Strapped to their heads!"

"What the heck are lasers?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "Forget it. Looks like you're dealing with a demon!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Souta and Kagome screamed at the top of their lungs, pushed Inuyasha down.

Kagome then looked up. "Where are Mama and Grandpa?"

"Buyo. Vet." Inuyasha muttered from the floor.

"Let's go back!"

Inuyasha looked up. "Huh?"

"I'll get my things and we'll leave for the Feudal Era!"

Inuyasha stared. "Seriously?" This was too easy! She didn't even mention anything about tests or exams!

"No!" Souta screamed. "Don't leave me here! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Souta had Inuyasha in a headlock again and Inuyasha was becoming blue. Again. Then the phone rang.

Kagome sauntered into the living room and picked up the receiver. She answered with a somber, "Eh?"

_"Seven days…" _

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD SAMARA!"

**_-_**

**_-_**

**AN: **First chapter done! Next Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara will get in on the Grudge action! Reviews will make updating much, MUCH faster! (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge!)


	2. Day Two: Wrong Villain

**AN:** Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara get in on the Grudge action.

* * *

**THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style! **

Day Two: Wrong Villain

**_-_**

**_-_**

While the Higurashi siblings were busy fearing for their lives, somewhere in the Feudal Era two humans and two demons were busy…somewhat…

"Houshi-sama, wake up!" Sango said as she shook his forearm. "Wake up!" She looked around, noticing all the American comic books and the seven Harry Potter novels around the well. "When did he learn to read English…?"

_Meanwhile, in the priest's dream… _

Miroku looked around and out of the corner of his right eye noticed a shadowy figure sulking with his arms twitching anxiously by his sides. Miroku immediately recognized him, turned, and waved with a cheerful grin that was completely out of place. "Hello there!"

The figure just watched.

Somewhere, outside this plane of reality, Sango's voice drifted in.

Miroku looked up. "Looks like I'll have to wake up soon." He looked to the hidden figure again. "Sorry Wolverine, we'll have to talk some other—"

"DAMMIT MONK," The mysterious man roared. He held up his sharp metal claws to emphasize the point. "IT'S ME!"

Miroku stared.

"I'M FREDDY!" The shadow yelled.

Miroku gasped. "FRED WEASLEY?"

**"NO!" **

"…that Jason-wannabe?"

"_NO_…oh, wait—no, NO! _Definitely_ NOT!"

Miroku sighed. "Whatever. Why do you always come here anyway?"

He growled. "Because you always dream about naked girls."

The priest's eyes twinkled and his grin returned, wider than ever. "Ah, another soul who shares my love of beauty."

"I kill them, you fool!"

"As do I," said Miroku, wiggling his eyebrows. He obviously took that last comment the wrong way.

"…forget it."

"Well, I've got to go. Haunt my dreams some other time." Miroku turned and left.

Jason—umm, I mean, Freddy—sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days…"

Miroku woke up to find Sango, Shippou and Kirara looking down at him. "He's alive!" Shippou exclaimed.

Sango shook her head. "I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about, what with that lazy grin of yours."

His grin grew even larger. "I met a kindred spirit."

"Too much information."

"Hey!" The four turned when they saw Inuyasha hop out of the well, but without Kagome or her enormous bag. "Due to the inconvenient nature of Kagome's situation we have come up with a very convenient but extremely obvious plot-hole to fall into!"

Miroku and Sango stared while Shippou and Kirara cheered.

"Follow me into the Well!" Inuyasha growled when he saw the humans' blank expression. "I repeat: plot-HOLE!"

Miroku and Sango blinked. "Oh," they said in unison.

So the humans, hanyou and demons turned to the Well and lined up. Inuyasha went in first, then Sango with Kirara, and then lastly Miroku with Shippou painfully clutching onto his shoulder. They landed gently on the ground.

On the other side of the Well, as Inuyasha awaited at the top while Sango and Kirara were climbing up, Miroku and Shippou heard strange noises from somewhere overhead. It sounded like the plot-hole Inuyasha had mentioned earlier: apparently it was some type of a modern ritual that included singing.

"Boys and girls, boys and girls," Souta was chanting. "Let's all go to the—"

"There's no place like home," Kagome was praying. "There's no place like—"

"We're all here!" Shippou yelled.

Kagome and Souta cheered from above. "Quickly, get inside the house! We need to form a foolproof plan!" And so the Higurashi siblings pulled everyone out of the Well and dragged them all into the house, where they bolted the door, shut the windows, made sure their mom and grandpa were still busy doing who-knows-what in the city, and forced everyone to sit in the living room around the coffee table. They began another drawn out story about the welcoming basket, haunted house, and Inuyasha's heroism (which Inuyasha didn't bother correcting).

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"They were EVERYWHERE!"

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"And the giant squid came out of NOWHERE!"

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

_"We get the idea!"_ Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku started hesitantly. "I did not know there was such a…a powerfully vengeful spirit in your time." Sango and Shippou nodded while Kirara drank some milk.

Kagome opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door. She cautiously got up and went to check the peephole. She immediately relaxed and opened the door for a man who wore a black ensemble with a terrible, white mask on and held a very shiny knife in his right, gloved hand.

"Hello, may I help you?" Kagome asked politely.

The man grumbled something incoherently and held out a business card. Kagome took it and read the address.

"Scream, Inc., eh? You want to go to Sidney? Oh, you're _looking _for someone named Sidney? Sidney Prescott? Last I heard she was making a movie about a serial killer that targeted her and her friends in the US. Hope that helps." Kagome handed the business card back to him. He bowed appreciatively and quietly trotted off. Kagome watched him go before she closed the door and muttered, "Nice guy."

"So, what should we do?" Sango asked.

"I say we go burn down the cursed house!" Inuyasha growled, annoyed this was taking so long.

"NO!" Souta cried, giving Miroku a strange sense of déjà vu. "It'll unleash its terror and the curse will travel all the way to Chicago in an unstoppable cycle of hatred and fear!"

Kagome and everyone else stared. "How do you know THAT?"

"…I just guessed."

"Oh," everyone said. Kirara mewed.

"We might as well purify the house to calm the spirit. Or spirits." Miroku suggested. "That always works."

Kagome and Souta sighed, not looking forward to seeing the house once again. So after a few minutes of unpacking and packing and a nice hat for Inuyasha they group left for the haunted house, trying not to draw attention to the giant boomerang and two-tailed cat, the little Shippou who looked like a beach ball in his jacket and hat, Miroku's outfit and staff, and Inuyasha's overall behavior. Thankfully it was a short walk so they avoided…as much attention as possible.

"This is it." Kagome muttered weakly as they came upon the wretched place. "…maybe we should leave Souta outside. With, err, Shippou and Kirara."

"Good idea!" Shippou and Souta squeaked. Kirara mewed.

So the four older teens went in with the other three waiting in the front yard. As soon as Miroku pushed the front door open they realized something amiss. "I guess the new family moved out." Kagome muttered and the group slowly went in.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Sango quickly reacted and raised her boomerang into the air—however, since modern Japanese houses aren't that spacious the boomerang collided with a vase, a mirror, and a stool that went sailing into the air. Kagome screamed and jumped into Inuyasha's arms, who had already drawn out his sword, and the said weapon collided with the railings of the staircase and the chandelier above them.

The screams and shouts and crashes from inside scared the f--- out of Shippou and Souta, who cowered next to the transformed Kirara…who yawned.

Kagome sobbed. "I can't take this anymore!" She dashed out of the front hallway and into the backrooms for an alternative exit. Inuyasha chased after her while Miroku tried the front door and Sango began investigating the bathroom, embarrassed and quiet.

Sango looked around the small bathroom, which was clean and smelled…funky. She looked at the bathtub. It was filled with dark, murky water that emitted the strange smell. Sango scrunched her nose and examined the water.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the bathtub and grabbed her…

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sango yelled in fury. "DDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE YOU F--- ING PERVERT!" She screeched and brought her boomerang down on the bathtub, the toilet, the sink, and the window.

Miroku heard Sango's scream and went to save her…until he heard her yell out PERVERT and decided it was best he left her alone to…express her anger. He backed away. Slowly.

Kagome, meanwhile, was trying any door she could find. "There's no exit!"

"Come play with us…"

Kagome whirled around and found identical blondes holding hands and beckoning her to come closer. Kagome stared. "Ah…I think you're in the strong movie—I mean, wrong house. Yeah. Wrong house."

"Ring around the rosy…" They whispered and came closer.

"Uh…" Kagome backed away and came upon a drawer. She quickly pulled it out and found a couple of golf balls. "Die, bitches!" She chucked the balls at the girls. A couple of them hit the girls' head and the rest on the floor made them trip and fall flat on their face. Kagome stared as the girls' bodies twitched. "Wow. That was easy."

"Did I hear something about female dogs?" Inuyasha came in. "Whoa, what's with the creepy kids?"

"Don't ask." Kagome grumbled and turned.

She came face-to-face with a woman not taller than herself and wispy, black hair covering half her pale, blue face.

Kagome screamed.

The woman's hair suddenly sprang to life and flew towards Kagome in a Yura-esque fashion. Inuyasha leapt forward and pulled Kagome away.

"Get away from her you freak!" He shouted.

The woman's hair froze.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused glances. Then Inuyasha hit realization full force like a truck colliding into a brick wall. This angry spirit was a woman, after all. And she had feelings. Extreme feelings.

"Yeah, err," Inuyasha continued, tugging at Kagome for some ideas before facing the spirit. "You…you're ugly!"

The hair retracted and the woman just stood there.

Kagome whispered something in his dog ears. "Oh," Inuyasha said and turned to the spirit. "You…you…you're fat. What did you eat while you were alive? Nothing but fast food? No wonder people are starving in Africa! You ate all their rations!"

The spirits shoulders shook. Inuyasha was on a roll. "Yeah. That's right. You're not JUST fat AND ugly. You're fugly. That's right, abso-effing-lutely fugly. I bet even ghouls won't date you!"

He hit a sore spot. The spirit silently sobbed, turned around and disappeared, but not before she gave the two the finger.

Inuyasha gawked. "Did she just…oh, I'm going to kill that—"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and shook her head. "That's enough. She's a girl. Give her some time to heal."

"She's trying to kill us!"

Kagome blinked. "Oh yeah."

So the two walked back to the front hallway and met up with Miroku and Sango, the latter being furiously red, angry, and very, very wet, but adorned with a look of malicious satisfaction and something about, "Breaking that cursed hand and YOU-KNOW-WHAT so he'll never have spirit children…" and so on and so forth. Miroku and even Inuyasha were, needless to say, scared out of their loincloth.

The four decided to leave, not having accomplished much (except for mutilating one male spirit and destroying half the house) and regrouped with Souta, Shippou, and Kirara.

Then they realized something.

"Are we ALL cursed now?" Souta spoke.

"But I'm not—" Shippou saw a tentacle of shadows creeping up on him. "DAMMIT! RUN CHILDREN! RUN FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!"

They all skedaddled out of there.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**AN: **Next, the curse follows them to the Feudal Era! R&R&R&R or R to the 4th power (**Read** and **Review** and _Rest_ and _Relax_).


	3. Day Three: Wrong Era

**AN:** The curse follows them to the Feudal Era.

**

* * *

**

**THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style!**

Day Three: Wrong Era

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Dear Mama, _

_I am taking Souta down the Well because we found a convenient loop-hole—I mean, plot-HOLE—plus we were cursed by this malevolent spirit from that haunted house down the street, so we're hoping we could keep it low in the Feudal Era for a couple days until the spirit gets bored looking for us and attack another innocent foreign visitor. _

_With much love, _

_Kagome _

"And I am done." She stuck the note on the fridge. "Alright! Let's go!"

Miroku stuck one foot out the door when he froze. He poked his head out and checked his right side and left side twice. "It's all clear. Shippou and I'll go first. Sango and Kirara will follow once I give the OK sign."

Sango and Kirara nodded, crouching low to the floor and ready for the battle.

Miroku took a slow, deliberate step onto the front steps. Then he took off at an incredible speed. He was going to make it!

…until he slipped on something and screamed like a girl.

"MOTHER OF PEARL IT'S GOT ME!" Miroku and Shippou screeched as they were dragged away by their ankles, their nails digging into the ground.

Sango turned back to Kagome, Souta and Inuyasha. "I don't know if that was the sign…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF—THERE'S MORE!"

"Oh forget it!" Sango and Kirara leapt out with a loud, "CHARGE!"

Kagome and Souta watched from the doorway. She turned to the half-demon and said, "You think they'll be all right—"

"Mayday, mayday!" Kagome's walkie-talkie cried, conveniently.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"We are under heavy tentacle-fire! We need backup! I repeat, we need backup!"

"You heard the woman!" Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and cried, "Mush doggy, mush!"

"…WHAT?"

"Just go!"

Inuyasha flew out the house with Souta under one arm and Kagome on his back, before politely remembering to gently close and lock the door like a gentleman, and charged into battle. Somewhere someone cried, "OH, MY SPLEEN!"

_Thirty minutes later… _

The breathless group was in the Feudal Era and collapsed all around the Well. Miroku lay on his stomach, unmoving, and Shippou sat beside him, rocking back and forth and back and forth, muttering, "He came and took my baby, my baby, my baby." Kirara was draped over the side of the Well, looking like a wet rat, and Sango's feet lay on the side of the Well, sticking out into the air and twitching every now and then. Inuyasha, Souta and Kagome were panting nearby, holding their sides or clutching the ground as if they would be dragged back into the modern world any minute.

"I love you sweet, sweet ground," Souta said, a stupid grin on his face. "Oh how I adore gravity…you are my life…"

Kagome fell beside him. "My lumbago…"

Suddenly there was a great rush of air above them and everyone on the ground relished the cool night breeze. Until a snide remark broke the serenity.

"Get up and fight, Inuyasha." Kagura said, standing on the lid of the Well. She looked down and saw what looked to be a cream-colored rat mewing. She nudged it away with her foot and looked to Inuyasha again. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"GO AWAY!" Everyone shouted from the ground.

"But…"

"LEAVE!"

"Naraku said…"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"Well I never," Kagura huffed. "I come all the way out here to fight on my master's orders, a man I should remind you I hate very much, and you all treat me like—GAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

They all looked up from the ground as a pale, blue faced woman shot up out of the well and latched onto Kagura. The wind witch took out her fan and began to demolish everything around her.

"**GET**—FUUJIN NO MAI—**AWAY**—RYUUJA NO MAI—**FROM**—OH HELL!—**ME!**"

Kagura threw her feather on the ground, which promptly enlarged, and she moved to jump on it. Souta, who was unconscious nearby, magically woke up and hopped onto it first. "Take me with you!"

"Get off!"

Kagome also magically got to her feet. "We need to get in the air! Fly Inuyasha, fly!" She propped Inuyasha on his feet and got on his back as Miroku, Sango and Shippou got on Kirara.

_Five minutes later… _

"Tell me again why I'm following you guys." Kagura grumbled, looking over her shoulder to glare at Souta, who was clinging to her shoulders for dear life.

"Because you're cursed too." Kagome chirped in from Inuyasha's back. "We're all cursed by the spirit of an angry housewife that was brutally murdered by her husband inside a grudge-filled house."

"Oh."

"Let's rest there," Miroku pointed to the village they were nearing. "I could use some red bean buns in my belly."

The cursed group stopped at the outskirts of a village. Kagura went to buy some makeup, Sango went to clean Kirara's fur, Souta followed Shippou to a food stand, and Inuyasha and Kagome rested on the bank of a stream.

Miroku went to stock up on their dwindling rations and came across an elderly man playing peek-a-boo with an infant in a pink crib.

Miroku smilingly peeked into the crib to look at the cute little baby. His smile dropped when he saw the blue faced child.

"MOTHER OF PEARL THAT'S HIDEOUS!" He screamed like a banshee and ran away with his arms in the air.

As Miroku ran a blinding flash engulfed the background and two people stood in front of a DMC-12 sports car.

"Ah, Doc?"

"Yes Marty?"

"I think we're in the wrong era. Again." He looked at the blue child in the crib. "…IT'S THE BUBONIC PLAGUE!"

Doc dove for his car. "Well then Marty, we'll just have to go _back to the future!_"

Two villagers watched the carriage and two foreign men disappear in another bright light. They looked at each other, nodded, and went their separate ways. This would never be spoken of again.

**_-_**

_**-**_

**AN:** Next Naraku, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Kouga enter!


	4. Day Four: Wrong Victim

**AN:** Naraku, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Kouga enter.

**

* * *

**

**THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style!**

Day Four: Wrong Victim

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Hey look!"

The group, which had started traveling by air again after Miroku's panicked hurry, looked down at the dots in the ground.

"It's…NARAKU!" Shippou squeaked.

"What's he doing out of his barrier?" Sango glared.

"He picks daisies in his free time." Kagura said dully. "He always comes back smelling like the flower field."

No one said anything.

Until…

"Whatever, his –CENSORED– is MINE!" Inuyasha yelled and leapt into the flower field. With Kagome still on his back. "RAWWWRRR!"

Souta pumped his fists into the air. "KILL, KILL, KILL!"

Naraku looked up with a crown of daises around his forehead. He gawked, but quickly hid the shock on his face with the expression of evil and…evil. "Kukuku, I see you have finally caught up." One would have a hard time looking intimidating while surrounded by daisies, but that Naraku managed it!

Inuyasha roared and slapped him. Then hopped away laughing maniacally to himself.

Everyone just stared.

Kanna, who had been silently standing behind Naraku, quietly broke the ice. "You have been bitch slapped."

Naraku fumed. "Oh yeah? Kanna!" He made a fist and motioned for Kanna to follow. Then he cried, "WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!"

Crickets chirped in the distance.

Kagome stared from Inuyasha's back, who was currently busy shaking his moneymaker. "Wonder Twin…?"

Naraku shrugged nonchalantly. "I saw it on one of these colored scrolls, an Ameli-Kan Komi-ku, that I found scattered beside this really old Well…"

Miroku innocently looked around. "Oops."

Inuyasha then suddenly said, "You've been cursed, BIOTCH! Now that angry housewife is going to get your –CENSORED AGAIN–!"

As soon as he said that the serene flower field went dead quiet.

And I mean DEAD quiet.

"What happened to the little birds?" Naraku wondered aloud—

Just as two pale blue arms shot out of the ground and wrapped around Naraku's waist!

"Kuku—Wait a minute! I'M BEING MANHANDLED! I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!"

"Up, up and AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled as the cursed group flew away into the wind—quite literally, if I may add. Kanna? She sort of just disappeared and left Naraku to be manhandled by the vengeful blue hands.

They flew and flew, stopping only to restock at two villages, until the sun began to set. It was then that Kagura noticed something from the corner of her eyes. "Ah, I'll be back!" She said and swerved to the left, nearly crashing into a flock of ducks, forgetting that Souta was still sitting on her feather.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled to no avail.

Meanwhile…

"Jaken-sama! Look, it's the giant feather!"

"Jiminy Cricket! It's that Wind Bit—I mean," he quickly changed tactics when Kagura entered hearing range. "It's that bodacious, luscious Wind Witch."

"I'm still going to kill you one of these days." Kagura muttered as she landed near Ah-Un. She held her fist up to Kohaku. "Wazz up dawg?"

Kohaku nodded. "No much homey—wait, did you replace me?" He asked indignantly and held his chest.

Kagura turned and finally noticed Souta, who was occupied with staring at Ah-Un in awe. "Nah, he just barged in on my crib, yah know what I mean?"

"Aw, alright, alright." Kohaku struck a pose and Rin and Jaken stared, wondering if the jewel on his back had done something to his mind.

Kagura turned to Sesshomaru, who was indifferently sitting on a boulder and stoically watching the stream. He looked nonplussed as ever. Did I mention he cared for no one and he didn't give a damn about everyone?

"Yo." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru didn't turn and continued apathetically watching the stream.

Kagura fumed. "You're going to ignore me? Even though I was magically brought back to –INSERT SPOILER– like Kanna and –INSERT MORE SPOILER– and something about apple dumplings and…so on and so forth. But back to the point. I've come to change your uncaring ways!" So she stepped off her feather, strolled to his side, whacked him upside the head with palm, turned, went back to her feather, sat down, and watch for any reaction.

Nada.

Just then two pale blue arms shot out of the stream and wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist!

Sesshomaru gracefully slashed the arms apart and just as quietly sat down on another boulder.

"UGH, FORGET IT!" Kagura growled and flew up back into the air with Souta. "Go violate a cat Sissy-maru!"

Rin turned to Jaken and Kohaku. "What does that mean?"

Meanwhile…

"We have to go after Souta!" Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's hair to emphasize her point.

"Not the hair, not the—" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

Kagome stared. "Huh?"

"My spidey sense is tingling."

"What?"

"My sixth sense tells me there is a foul demon afoot."

A look of understanding passed Kagome's mug. "Ooh! Kouga's here!"

The group screeched to a halt just as Kouga came into view with his two lackeys and super intelligent wolves in tow. "Kagome, how are you my sweet—hey, let her down you mutt! What's she doing on your back?"

"What does it look like? She's riding me!"

Crickets chirped as everyone processed the sexual innuendo.

Kouga growled. "You dare violate my fair maiden? Sir, I challenge you to a duel!" He acquired a leather glove out of the blue and proceeded to glove slap Inuyasha. Twice.

"I accept!" Inuyasha put Kagome down and proceeded to—

"That's enough!" Miroku yelled and chucked Shippou at Kouga's head. "Shippou boomerang attack!"

"Hey!" Sango pulled on his rattail hair. "Play nice!" Kagome caught Shippou as he bounced off Kouga's head. Inuyasha looked absolutely delighted.

"HA! You've been cursed BIOTCH!"

Just as he said that two pale blue arms shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kouga's waist!

"AAARRGGGHHHH! Wolves unite!"

They promptly latched onto the arms and began feasting on the rotting flesh.

"EEWWW!" Shippou and Kagome grimaced and hid behind Inuyasha. "Let's go!"

And the group left Kouga and his wolves to dine on the arms.

They reunited with Kagura and Souta two miles away in the air and decided to rest for the time being.

"So let me get this straight," Miroku said as they conversed over a campfire about the day's events. "First I saw the hideously disfigured baby boy in the crib. After that we cursed—"

"Naraku." Shippou pitched in. "And maybe Kanna, but she's a void so it doesn't matter."

"And then Kagura cursed—"

"Sesshomaru." She nodded. "And Jaken and Rin and the two headed thing…and Kohaku." She whispered the last part so Sango wouldn't hear her.

"And then we cursed—"

"Kouga." Kagome said. "And his wolves. Before they…" She turned green at the memory. She would never look at wolves the same way again—and Inuyasha looked very pleased at her greenness.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, today was a very productive day, don't you agree?"

**_-_**

_**-**_

**AN:** Next, back to the modern era!


	5. Day Five: Wrong Day

**AN:** Back to the modern era!

* * *

**THE GRUDGE: Inuyasha Style!**

Day Five: Wrong Day

_**-**_

_**-**_

"THIS IS THE END!"

"Ah…what?"

Souta stood up and raised his fists in the air. "We have to confront the curse and go back into that house!"

Kagome looked at her watch. "But…it's been only 5 days."

"So?" Sango asked.

"Usually these things have to happen in a span of a week, at least."

Kagura shrugged. "Eh, I gotta go back to Master Daisies—I mean, Naraku—anyway and effectively leave your group to handle the situation as always. Have fun killing the evil, mad housewife." And she promptly left on her gigantic feather, knocking the group off their feet.

"Bye feather duster lady!" Souta waved and ignored the faint shriek of "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" to say to Kagome, "Nice lady."

"You have no idea."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "We might as well confront the woman. After all, retreating to the Feudal Era didn't work. Actually we made everything worse."

"FINE!" Kagome groaned. "But if we have to do this I want to restock our supplies. And I mean restock…to the **_extreme_**."

--

"OK Souta, read the list."

He nodded and called out, "Mace?"

"Check." Sango nodded.

"Machete?"

"Bingo." Miroku held it up.

"Axe?

"Got it." Inuyasha waved.

"Nail-in-a-board?"

"Right here." Kagome grumbled. _How did I get stuck with **this**? _

"Alright! Shippou and Souta, stay with Kirara in the front yard while we battle the forces of evil and kick their –CENSORED– mile high into the sky."

Souta rubbed his ears. "I need soap."

"Shut the –CENSORED– up!"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shrieked and blinked. "Wow, that's the first time I've said that since we've been cursed. Amazing."

Inuyasha groaned on the ground.

Once everyone was dusted off and ready the group headed for the wretched house across the street. They checked their weapons and headed inside at the same time—

**_BAM._** "Why are you rubbing my butt at a time like this?"

"Reflex."

As the four teens entered the cursed house Souta, Shippou and Kirara suddenly shivered, feeling a chill that could not be blamed on the weather. Then they heard a loud but muffled groan.

"What was that?" Souta hissed.

"Probably that," Shippou said and pointed.

Before them stood a towering man wearing a pale white mask with two deranged eyeballs staring out at them and in his hand was a very large, very shiny kitchen knife. A breeze ruffled his shaggy dark hair.

"OH MY VOLDEMORT, IT'S MICHAEL MYERS!" Souta screeched.

Shippou blinked. "Translation?"

"OH MY KAMI, IT'S THE BABYSITTER MURDERER!"

Shippou nodded. "That's better…wait WHAT?" He stared at the murderer with wide eyes. "W-w-what's he d-doing here?"

"I bet our curse lured him all the way from Illinois to Tokyo even though we don't actually celebrate Halloween in Japan!" Souta cried.

He advanced forward.

"HOLD ME!" Shippou and Souta screeched in unison and held each other. Until two identical light-bulbs lit up above their heads…and fell on them. "Ouch."

"If he's the babysitter murderer—" Souta began.

"—and Kirara's our babysitter…" Shippou ended and exchanged a knowing and smug glance with Souta.

Then they both shouted, "Kirara ATTACK!"

Kirara roared, transformed in a flame of blazing glory, and pounced on the madman and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" Souta yelled.

"BITE HIM IN THE…ooh," Shippou winced. "Boy do I feel sorry for him…"

--

"Did you hear something?"

Sango turned around to face Kagome. "Uh…no. Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I thought I heard my little brother shout something outside…well, never mind."

Sango blinked. "Probably nerves. Then again, who would've thought this Japanese house had a hidden wine cellar?"

"Actually…I think it's a makeshift slaughterhouse." Kagome nodded at the hanging carcass of what once used to be a pig.

"Then what's with the wine barrels?"

"How am I—OH MY VOLDEMORT!" Kagome screeched and pointed ahead of her.

Sango turned to face a towering figure of a man masked in what looked to be different patches of human skin crudely stitched together. He held a weapon she didn't recognize (a chainsaw) in one hand and a very large and long hammer in the other. "Whoa."

**"Leatherface?"** Kagome frowned. "But this ain't Texas, bub."

The chainsaw whirled to life and the giant of a man raised it in the air.

"Ooh, he wants to fight." Sango snapped out of her initial shock and moved to mace him in the face. She then proceeded to grab the sledgehammer out of his grasp and smash his skull in with as much force as a falling meteorite. He fell to the ground. He twitched. For good measure she kicked him until he stopped moving altogether.

Kagome golf clapped. "Well, that was pleasantly easy."

Sango glared at the man's motionless body. "I have this nagging feeling that he was possessed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my spidey—I mean—my sixth sense is tingling."

Kagome tapped her chin. "What could this possibly mean?"

"That our—I mean—_the_ guys are going to be possessed too?"

Kagome and Sango exchanged horrified glances. Then they skedaddled out of the stinky basement and split up to find their—that is—_the_ respective guys.

--

Sango peeked into the dark office. "Houshi-sama? You there?" The only answer she got was some quiet mumbling. "Houshi-sama? Hey, don't make me discipline you."

_"All work and no play…" _

"Houshi-sama?" She walked in to find a crouched figure rocking back and forth by the corner, rubbing his hands on his knees as he mumbled.

_"All work and no play makes Miroku a dull boy, all work and no play makes Miroku a dull boy, all work and no play—" _

Sango stared. "Wow. You're either drunk or possessed, and I'm not sure about the latter…"

Miroku suddenly stood up with a wicked gleam in his eyes and held up his glowing machete. He sneered and Sango glared back.

"If you take one step, mister…"

He stepped forward and raised his machete. _"All work and no play makes Miroku a dull boy, all work and no play—"_

"You asked for it." She moved to mace him in the face and knocked the machete out of his hand. "Wake up!"

_"All work and no play makes Miroku a dull boy, all work and no play—"_

She slapped him. "Shut up Houshi-sama."

"…yes ma'am."

--

Kagome poked her head in the attic. "Hello? Inuyasha? You there?"

And indeed he was. He towered over her with a wicked gleam in his eyes and his axe above his head.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kagome dropped to the floor and dashed out into the hallway and took refuge in the closest bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Until an axe came crashing through the wall. The axe pulled away and Inuyasha poked his head into the room. "Heeeeere's INUYASHA!"

Kagome stared. "You know, you could've used the door. I didn't lock it."

The possessed Inuyasha actually took that into consideration and pulled his head out of the wall with great difficulty. While he headed for the door Kagome snuck forward and got ready.

As soon as Inuyasha kicked the door down Kagome raised her nail-in-a-board above her head.

**_CRRRAAGGHKKK _**

****

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's undamaged skull and her broken board. She shrugged as he rounded on her. "Osuwari."

"Damn," came the muffled groan from the floor. "My head." Inuyasha sat up and held the lump on his forehead. "Why did you have to hit me first?"

"Reflex."

--

They regrouped in the living room to find a white flag fluttering in the nonexistent wind.

Miroku blinked, still holding his bloody red cheek. "We won?"

"But…how?" Inuyasha said as he held his forehead.

Sango read the letter left on the table. "Love."

_"Love?"_ Kagome stared incredulously.

"It says we had too much pure, unadulterated, painfully tough love between us for the curse to really work."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

And so, the curse and cycle was finally broken and the gang was finally free to travel wherever they wanted without endangering anyone else. Things stayed peaceful and quiet.

Until the group decided to take a road trip to a certain hill that was said to hold certain perverted eyes; the Toyota Kagome was driving ran out of gas on a certain site where nuclear testing had taken place and a certain family had mutated to become even more perverted than Miroku.

While Miroku and Inuyasha went off to get some gasoline from the last gas station the mutants attacked.

Not surprisingly Sango kicked their –CENSORED– mile high into the sky and Kagome purified the hell out of their –CENSORED AGAIN– too.

…girl power.

**The **

**END **

**_-_**

_**-**_

**AN:** Now that was fun.

See ya!


End file.
